This Can't Be Happening: "Director's Cut"
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: Sept. 11, 2001 will live on as the "second day of infamy" and the biggest failure for four heros. Updated to add left out pieces. Original still up for viewing


This Can't Be Happening...... Revision  
  
A Sonic Muyo Sidestory  
  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Masaki home. A home inhabited by various people, male,  
female, human, and non-human. And just like everyone else, this day was  
to change everyone elses life forever  
  
The morning was like all the others. Sasami cooks breakfast,  
Ryoko wakes Tenchi up by her goofy face, Sonic falls on his face, and  
Tails falls into the lake as a result of Tenchi's scream. The breakfast  
was really good. As they ate, Tails saw Sasami looking at her food   
sadly, her face a bit tear-stained.  
  
"Sasami, you okay...?" Tails asked her. Sasami looked up,   
smiled, and nodded. But, in reality, she was scared. That evening, she  
had one of her dreams of the possible future. In it, she heard   
explosions. LOUD explosions. She looked around as she saw debris   
falling. Before it ended, she saw a piece falling towards her. And she   
could have sworn that she heard Ryoko and Shadow's voice in it.  
  
"Sasami, you sure you're okay?" Tenchi asked. Sasami looked up  
at her "nephew".  
  
"I'm fine, Tenchi! Don't worry!" She said, smiling. After   
breakfast, the gang went to do their "normal" duties. Mihoshi and  
Sasami decided to watch TV. As they flipped through the channels, they  
saw the one thing they thought couldn't be real. A building on fire,  
a large gaping hole in it. It just wasn't any building, it was one of  
the Twin Towers. It was 9:02:57 AM. Then, all of a sudden.....  
  
"OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came  
the shouts of both girls. Everyone raced to the living room to see  
what happened.  
  
"Sasami? Mihoshi? What happened?" Ayeka asked. The two slowly  
pointed at the screen. The others saw what they saw. The Twin Towers  
on fire. Sasami and Mihoshi had watched in horror as a plane slammed  
into the south Twin Tower. Kiyone and Ayeka covered their mouths in  
horror. Shadow, Tenchi and Ryoko looked in shock. Sonic began   
comforting Tails.  
  
"My God.....how.....why....what....?" Washu said, dumbfounded.  
  
"All those people....something's GOT to be done!" Sonic said.  
  
"But WHAT?" Kiyone asked. Sonic turned to Shadow and Ryoko.   
They got the idea and the three raced outside. The others followed   
suit. Ryoko grabbed Ryo-ohki and tossed her in the air, the cabbit  
transforming into its spaceship form. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not standing here and letting all those people die."  
Sonic said. "At the most, we must try to help those people escape."  
At that, the two hedgehogs went into Super mode, a side effect of the  
battle against Kain, and flew into the air, Ryo-ohki right behind. It  
was 9:10:45 AM.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they began their trip, they flew past Tokyo and the Juuban  
district. As the flew past it, they were spotted by a certain girl. She  
was Serena Tsukino, a.k.a Pretty Solider Sailor Moon.  
  
"Woah, never seen anything like that...." she said, seeing  
them. "They must be heading to New York!" Just then, her cat, Luna   
walked in. She came in just as Serena grabbed her communicator and   
transformation brooch.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?!" Luna said, in surprise.  
  
"I can't just sit here and do NOTHING!" Serena said, a new  
voice of determination in her voice. "I'm getting the others and   
heading to New York!"  
  
"You must be joking! I won't let you!" Luna said.  
  
"WATCH ME!" she said, bolting out the door, snatching her  
future daughter Rini, a.k.a Sailor MiniMoon in the process of leaving.  
Pretty soon, the Sailor Soldiers were on their way to New York, via  
the Sailor Teleport.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the heros began their trek across the Pacific Ocean, once   
again, they were spotted by some more people. They were Krillin,   
the-late Goku's best friend, 18, the android wife of Krillin, and   
Master Roshi,Krillin's master.  
  
"Huh? Where are they heading?" Krillin asked.  
  
"If you ask me, they're probably trying to be heros for   
something they can't stop....." Roshi asked.  
  
"They must be going to the Towers." 18 said.  
  
"Well, if they're going, I'm going, too!" Krillin said.   
"Coming, 18?"  
  
"Why not? Like Roshi said, they can't stop it..." 18 said. With  
that, the two took off in the sky. They were later joined by Vegeta,  
Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
"I can't believe something like this happened!" Gohan said.  
  
"I know." Piccolo said. "The sudden rush of disappearing ki  
was just too much...."  
  
"If you ask me, this is a waste of time!" Vegeta said. "What  
can we do without making it WORSE?"  
  
"We can help those who are hurt, at the very least." 18 said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the heros raced towards Manhattan, questions ran through  
Sonic's mind as it did for the others....  
  
'What happen? Why did it happen? Who could of done such a   
thing? Why did they involve innocents?'   
  
It was 9:30:23 AM as they reached the Californian coast.   
As they raced past the Rocky Mountains, Washu learned from her holo-top  
even worse news: The Pentagon was hit by a plane, as well. She decided   
to not tell the others. The Towers were more important. While they went  
on, the Z Warriors stopped, senseing the ki energy disappearance.  
  
"Aw, man! Not again!" Krillin said.  
  
"That's the third time today!" Gohan said.  
  
"It came from that direction." Piccolo said, pointing in the  
direction of Washington.  
  
"Great. Now what do we do?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"He head in the direction of the new drop." 18 said. "The   
others can handle New York." With that, the group raced for Washington.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was 9:46:10 AM as they got to New York State. At that point,  
Shadow wanted to find the cowards who did this and kill them. It was  
9:55:34 AM when they got to the city. Then, they saw the horror that  
had befallen the city.  
  
"Oh, my God...this is bad." Mihoshi said.  
  
"No duh!" Shadow said. "We've got to help them!" As Ryo-ohki  
teleported everyone down on a roof, Sonic and Shadow had raced to the  
Twin Towers. "This is bad! Whoever did this has GOT to be a bunch of  
cowardly BASTARDS!"  
  
"I know, Shadow. I know." Sonic said. "Now, we've got to....  
wait." The two stopped as they got to the buildings. Sonic closed his  
eyes. "No....I hear rumbling....it can't be...." Sonic opened his eyes  
and saw what he hoped was just part of a movie: the south Twin Tower  
collapsing. It was 9:58:08 AM. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As the building  
fell, debris and smoke began covering the city streets like a very  
thick fog.  
  
"OH, GOD!" Ayeka shouted as they saw the tower fall. Ryoko let  
tears fall from her eyes as she went to join the hedgehogs. As she  
got close to them, a person swung by on a grey line. He wore a red and  
blue costume with a red mask. The red had web-like designs. His eyes  
on the mask was white with black outlines.  
  
He was the Amazing Spider-Man.  
  
Now, he's the Pissed-off Spider-Man. The trio saw him swinging  
towards the second building. He wasn't going to let it fall. Not in HIS  
city. Not today. Not now. As he got close, he used a flagpole to launch  
himself as far as he could up the tower.  
  
"Now what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Help him." Shadow said. The two knew what he meant. With that,  
they followed Spider-Man, intent on saving the damaged building, intent  
on saving lives.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the damaged Twin Tower, The four raced to the damaged part.  
For the first time, Spider-Man had saw the three with him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he began climbing on the wall, the  
three hovering up with him.  
  
"We're just a couple people who can't stand to see people   
hurt!" Sonic said. As they near the damaged part, the heat emenating  
from the area kept them at bay.  
  
"Damn! Now what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"I'll see if I can put out the flames...." Spidey said. As he  
fired his famed webbing at some of the flames and the girders, the  
sticky material melted away. "BLAST! Time for plan B!"  
  
"What's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Rescue everyone we can!" Shadow and Spidey said at the same  
time. With that, the four split up, ready to do the impossible:   
evacute people from the tower. As Spider-Man and the two hedgehogs  
went through windows in various sections of the building, Ryoko flew up  
to the roof to find some people there, crying for help.  
  
"Never thought this space pirate would become a hero." she   
said. She reached the top, the whole thing covered in pitch black   
smoke. "ANYONE THERE?!" The shouts from the people were also joined in  
with coughs. 'They're choking up here!' She flew into the smoke, hoping  
that she could find someone. By the time she reached them, many of them  
had collapsed from the smoke. 'Damn....too late. Better head downstairs  
and help the hedgehogs and the web-head.' With that, she phased through  
the roof.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he saw Shadow race across one of the floors, Super Sonic   
flew up to the attacked sector. The heat was intense, but his shield  
protected him from the flames, at least.  
  
"Oh, man...this is bad!" Sonic said, swiping the sweat from his  
brow. "I can fix that!" Sonic held out his hand and a ball of blue  
energy began forming. "Super....Sonic...." Before he could unleash his  
attack, he began getting second thoughts. 'But, I...I could worsen it!'  
Sonic hesitated. His arm began shaking. "Dammit! What's the lesser of  
two evils here?!"  
  
"SONIC! GET YOUR GOLDEN BUTT OVER HERE, NOW!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"Blast. I guess its let it burn....for now!" Sonic said. With  
that, he raced up to the upper floors, not knowing the outcome of his  
decision.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time began going against them. There were too many people to  
get out. While Ryoko and Super Sonic attempted to save those trapped  
above the impact site, Super Shadow and Spider-Man attempted to get  
those below the impact site down to the ground.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Shadow said, opening a elevator door, letting  
Spider-Man bring down the elevator to their floor. "No matter what   
we're doing, we'll never get them all out!"  
  
"We've got to keep trying!" Spidey said. "At least a few can  
live on!" As the people got out, the two led them out and to the   
staircase. Exausted, Shadow reverted back to normal. At that moment,   
Ryoko and an exausted Sonic arrived.  
  
"There's just too many people!" Sonic said, collapsing to the  
ground. Ryoko helped him up.  
  
"We're doing all we can, Sonic!" Ryoko said. "We're not gods  
who can...." She was cut off as Spider-Man clutched his head.  
  
"Aw, man! Spider Sense going off the richter scale!" he said.  
He looked up and saw small pieces of debris falling. "Dear God.....  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
It was 10:28 AM. They were still in there.  
  
"MOVE IT!" Sonic said. The four lept over the railing of the  
stairwell. They didn't know what floor they were on. They just knew   
they had to escape. Unfortunantly, it was futile. As the got to the   
bottom of the shaft, the debris came crashing down on them, burying the  
four in it and sending them to the parking deck.  
  
"Oh, my God....no.....SONIIIIIIIIIIIC! SHAAAAAAAAADOOOOOWWW!  
RYOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasami shouted as she saw the last building  
topple. Two by two, Tails began heli-tailing the others to the ground.  
At that moment, the Sailor Soldiers, along with Tuxedo Mask, had just  
arrived. They had arrived just a bit too late.  
  
"What in the...." Sailor Venus said as the tidal wave of dust  
came barreling at them.  
  
"DUCK AND COVER!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. With that, he and the  
girls ducked, Tuxedo Mask using his cape to protect them from the  
debris. As they did that, Tails and the Masakis raced across the  
street, ignoring the dust and debris.They began calling out the names   
of their friends. Tails had reconsied the hero that swung by and   
began calling him as well.   
  
No responce.....  
  
"They couldn't.....be dead....." Sasami said as she collapsed  
to her knees, sobbing. Tails walked over to his friend and began   
comforting her.  
  
"Oh, man....no...." Tenchi said in complete shock.  
  
"Miss Ryoko.....I'm sorry about all those fights....." Ayeka  
whispered. "Please be okay....." A tear ran down her face. Soon, there  
was a rumbling sound.  
  
"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Kiyone shouted, thinking that an  
explosion was imminent. It wasn't. From the nearby rubble, two hands  
burst through the junk. Both were bloodied. One belonged to Spider-Man,  
the other to Ryoko.  
  
"RYOKO! YOU'RE OKAY!" Tenchi shouted as he saw her pull out  
Sonic's body. Luckly, he was alive. He was just a bit dazed. Spider-Man  
was pulling out Shadow's body. He, too, was a bit dazed.   
  
"Ow...." Sonic said, coming to. He lept off the space pirate's  
arms and landed. He, then, realised the extent of his injuries. His  
right arm was broken. He was sliced and diced by the debris. The same  
went for Shadow, except his left leg was broken. Thank God for his  
rocket shoes. At that moment, the Sailors began advancing to the  
wreckage, totally in shock. Already there were four anthropomorphic  
turtles dressed to be like ninjas. They were the Teenage Mutant Ninja  
Turtles.  
  
"This....this can't be happening....." Spider-Man said. His  
costume, as well as Ryoko's clothes, were in tatters. Luckly, his  
mask was still intact. Both people were also sliced up due to the   
debris. "Why did it have to happen here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, web-slinger." Ryoko said, placing a hand on his  
shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done."  
  
"I wish there was....." Spidey said.  
  
"There is one thing we can do...." Ayeka said.  
  
"What's that?" Tails asked.  
  
"Go and try to rescue those inside. It's all we can do." Ayeka  
said. "Now is NOT the time to mourn. We mourn when all hope is lost,  
when we cannot go any further." The group nodded.  
  
"Allow me to help." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Dr.  
Robotnik standing there.  
  
"Eggman? But, why?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I may be a villian, but I would NEVER allow something so  
heartless to happen." Robotnik said. "When do we begin?"  
  
"Eggman......" Sonic said, near speechless. "It begins now."  
With that the heros and villian went towards the wreakage and began   
digging, not caring what stood in their way. Soon after, other  
NY-based heros joined in. Later on, the gang would learn the Eggman  
there was not the real one, but a robot. But, what they didn't   
know was that other people had witnessed or heard of what happened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Angel Island, Knuckles and his two companions, Tikal and  
Chaos, had the misfortune of seeing the second attack. The guardian  
couldn't stand it and turned as the buildings fell. Tikal prayed for  
those who were in there.  
  
At Kami's Lookout, the new Kami, Dende, had witnessed the   
horror from one edge of the Lookout. It hurt him pretty bad, to the   
point where he turned away and began silently crying. Mr. Popo began  
comforting the young Namekian, wishing the DragonBalls were active.  
  
In another part of the world, a desert landscape was being  
decimated. This was caused by Sabian Starwalker, the newest member of  
the Masaki "family". He had just learned of the destruction and was  
furious that he did nothing to stop it. Something he had the power to  
do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, no....." King Kai said, his face filled with grief.  
  
"What's wrong, King Kai?" Goku asked him.  
  
"This is terrible. Real terrible." he said. "Two towers and  
a building hit with airplanes. So many lives........gone." King Kai  
began watering up.  
  
"Oh, man! That's bad!" Goku replied. "Do you know anything   
else?" The short catfish-like person shook his head. "That's real bad.  
DAMN! I wish there was something I could have done!"  
  
"Same here, Goku, same here." King Kai said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Planet Jurai, all the trees there and on the spaceships were  
acting very strangely. Had the people known it, they would have known  
that the main tree, Tsunami, was weeping. She was weeping for those  
who died along with the others. She knew that the people on Earth who  
helped today shall and will find out who did this and capture them.  
She would do it personally, if it may come to this. But, for now all  
she can do is watch and wait.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOT The end.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
I wrote this little story as a bit of dedication to those   
victimized by what happened at the World Trade Center and the Pentagon.  
For years, I wished that there were heros LIKE Spider-Man around, heros  
who could help out whenever there was trouble. But, alas, there is none  
here.   
  
As I sat and saw the images, I really wished that what I said  
was true. When I saw those images of the collapse, I was stunned. I  
couldn't believe it. Those images ran through my mind. I couldn't sleep  
that night. I wanted to get rid of those images.  
  
Well, wouldn't YOU if you sat and saw them for 3 hours+?  
  
As I sat and tried to think of what to do these past few days,  
I happened to see the stories and poems dedicated to those hurt forever  
by this. This may be a CRAPPY attempt to show respect, but I, in a way,  
have done so. PLEASE no flames for this.  
  
REVISION NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Now, you must be asking yourself, "Why did he rewrite something  
already good?" Simple: I had left out so many pieces of information to  
this story, like what happened to Sabian, the final thirty minutes at  
tower one, and a bit of an acknoligement to the Pentagon attack.  
Also, I wanted to rework some screw-ups I made.  
  
I just hope I didn't screw up here. I'm gonna leave the   
original up for your viewing.  
  
As always, Read and Review and may God and any other deity watch over  
you....  
  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
